Drôle de rêve!
by BriKet-VeRt
Summary: Une journée passée avec les membres du club d'hôte après avoir fait un rêve des plus étranges. MitsukuniXTakashi Yaoi avec scène très explicite! Homophobe, à éviter!
1. Chapter 1

**_Je suis tombé folle amoureuse de ce couple quand je l'ai rencontré avec le drama Oran high school (allez savoir pourquoi le drama, peut être qu'à l'époque où j'ai regarder le manga je n'avais pas idée de les imaginer en yaoi puisque je ne connaissais pas (oui, il y a eu une période dans ma vie ou j'ignorais ce qu'était un yaoi! T.T / O.O) j'ai peur de me souvenir quelles idées se promenaient dans ma tête à cette lointaine époque (qui n'est pas si loin en fin de compte)) JE M'ETERNIIIIISE! Bon, encore un merci pour les reviews! Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, il est bien 07h32 du matin et je N'ai PAS dormi! Bon je poste ça vite fait bien fait et hop! au dodo! Mes p'tits commentaires à la fiin, bonne lecture!_**

Un drôle de rêve!

Comme tous les matins, les membres du club d'hôte se dirigeaient vers la troisième salle de musique pour recevoir les filles en fleur du lycée Oran avant le début des cours. Ce matin là semblait accueillir une journée magnifique pour nos jeunes lycéens, oui, mais apparemment, Honey-sempai n'était pas de cette avis là. Après tout, comment lui en vouloir après la nuit mouvementé qu'il avait passé. La veille, comme à son habitude, il mangeait une part de gâteau au chocolat, enrobé de chantilly avec des morceaux de fraises sur le dessus avant de dormir. Mais pour une raison qu'il ignore, cette pâtisserie était venu le hanter jusque dans ses rêves. Et comble du sort, Takashi avait lui aussi un rôle dans ce songe des plus absurdes, et pas n'importe lequel: C'était lui le gâteau! Du chocolat fondu coulait de son torse pour finir sur une partie floue que Honey-sempai se refusait d'imaginer alors que Takashi, lui, mordait dans une fraise pleine de crème chantilly. Ce n'était pas sans peine que notre petit amateur de pâtisserie réussit à se maîtriser lorsque le dit gâteau (c'est bien de Mori-sempai que je parle) était venu le chercher le matin.

"Comment as-tu dormis, Mitsukuni?"

Le blondinet n'avait même pas osé répondre. Alors essayez d'imaginer un Honey-sempai étrangement silencieux marchant à côté d'un Takashi pensif. Oui car, jamais le petit blond n'avait été aussi calme.

Arrivé dans leur salle où se déroulaient leurs entrevues avec les jeunes demoiselles, c'est en silence que Honey-sempai et Mori-sempai s'essayèrent à leurs places. Personne ne les avait remarqué, alors c'est avec surprise que tous les hôtes se retournèrent sans exception vers nos deux amis lorsque Haruhi les salua. Tamaki eut radicalement une crise cardiaque tandis que Kyoya remontait ses lunettes sur son nez d'un air soucieux. Les deux jumeaux, eux, les regardaient, interdit.

"Honey-sempai, est-ce que tout va bien? commencèrent les Hitachiins Brothers en cœur, de part et d'autre du blondinet.

-Il est évident que non voyons! continua Tamaki qui s'était auto-réanimé. Il faut faire quelque chose et vite, Maman, que devons nous faire?"

Alors que Tamaki sautait dans toute la pièce en brayant tel un kangourou qui aurait le feu aux fesses, Haruhi s'agenouilla devant Honey-sempai et lui présenta une pâtisserie qui donnerait l'eau à la bouche à n'importe qui. Tous observèrent sa réaction avec attention, le cœur prêt à s'arrêter à tout moment.

"Est-ce que tu en veux Sempai? dit-elle de sa voix frêle naturelle."

Mais les signes négatifs désemparèrent tous le monde. Honey-sempai se replia sur lui-même et serra un peu plus fort le lapinou dans ses bras. Étrangement, lorsque l'on regardait plus attentivement le canapé dans lequel se trouvait les deux sempai, on pouvait remarquer que Honey-sempai était bien plus éloigné de son garde du corps qu'en temps normal. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu par certain membre du club d'hôte. Mais le petit blond n'y pouvait rien, après se rêve des plus incompréhensibles, son cœur frôlait l'arrêt cardiaque dés que le dit gâteau de la veille(c'est toujours Mori-sempai) s'approchait un peu trop de lui ou que leurs regards se croisaient. Sa poitrine se compressa d'embarras quand tout les membres du club eurent leurs yeux braqué sur lui. Leurs méninges semblaient chauffer à vue d'œil et bientôt, ils furent tous dans leurs canapés à réfléchir à une solution pour sortir le jeune blondinet de son... et bien, ils ne savaient même pas ce qui clochait. Évidemment, Kyoya avait demander aux jeunes filles présentent le matin de dire aux autres que le club fermait aujourd'hui. Il était impensable de faire travailler les hôtes alors que leurs pensées étaient occupé par autre chose. Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit, c'est sans envies qu'ils se dirigèrent tous vers leurs classes. Au moment de se lever, Mori-sempai posa sa main sur l'épaule du blondinet et avec sa voix habituelle, sans intonation et pourtant grave, il dit:

"Est-ce que ça ira, Mitsukuni?"

Le toucher et la voix du grand brun empourprèrent le visage du petit sempai qu'il cacha immédiatement dans son lapinou. Cette réaction valut de grands yeux furtif de la part de Mori-sempai. Embarrassé par son attitude, Honey-sempai bondit sur ses jambes et s'enfuit par la porte, bousculant les jumeaux en passant. Bientôt, il disparut dans les couloirs. Le grand brun s'approcha de la porte et regarda au loin comme s'il voyait encore la fine et petite physionomie du blond s'en aller. Son regard se fit plus dure et cela ne passa pas inaperçu par les jumeaux.

Dix bonnes minutes avaient passé depuis la deuxième sonnerie. Honey-sempai s'était réfugié dans le jardin du lycée, sous un arbre. Il ne parvenait même pas à s'inquiéter de son absence des cours ni à l'excuse qu'il devrait fournir à ses professeurs. Non, tout ça était bien loin. Ses pensées était braquées sur une chose et une seule: Takashi couvert de chocolat et croquant dans une fraise bien rouge. Dans son rêve, lorsque les dents avait arraché lentement un bout du fruit carmin et juteux, sa substance pourpre coula des lèvres du brun d'une façon étonnamment sensuelle. Cette scène défila en boucle dans les pensées du petit blond et de plus en plus, son visage prenait des couleurs le rendant exagérément adorable. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi... gêné de ses propres pensées. Quand il réalisa que rien que le frôlement, le toucher de Takashi lui créait des papillonnements au ventre et que son cœur s'emballait de lui-même... Il en devenait fou, ça, c'était sûr!

La sonnerie de la pause retentit. Honey-sempai n'avait pas vu l'heure défiler, il s'en rendit compte lorsque son estomac, non habitué à une diète, commença une chorale affligeante. Après moultes (:D) réflexions, il se décida à aller manger. Mais en prenant le soin d'éviter les membres du club d'hôte.

De son côté, Mori-sempai, toujours dans la troisième salle de musique, attendait avec patience la retour de son maître, euh... de Honey-sempai. A côté, les jumeaux revenaient de la cantine. Suspicieux, ils observaient le grand brun impassible, sans savoir qu'en réalité, il se torturait les méninges pour comprendre ce qui arrivait au(à son) petit blond. Kyoya fut le prochain à passer les portes de la salle, s'installant immédiatement à son p.c, cherchant un moyen de combler le vide financier qu'avait crée cette soudaine fermeture du club. Mais à peine avait-il eu le temps d'ouvrir ses fichiers que les Hitachiins s'approchèrent de lui.

"Alors, une hypothèse sur l'état de Honey-sempai? commença Kaoru.

-Oui, imagine que son état continu et que... continua Hikaru.

-... ça nous fasse fermer le club demain aussi. dirent-ils en cœur."

Sachant qu'il titillait doucement le point faible de Kyoya, ils continuèrent avec plaisir leur petit manège. Au moins jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme à lunette cède et qu'il les aide à trouver un moyen pour remédier à la face démoralisante du petit blond.

"De combien crois-tu que le budget va diminuer heiin, Kaoru?

-Qui sait, heiin, Hikaru? dit l'autre, une main sous son menton lui donnant un air faussement penseur."

Le sempai ne tint pas une seconde de plus et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, signe significatif de défaite. Enfin, c'est de cette manière là que le prenait les jumeaux car c'était une habitude courante qui revenait à chaque fois lorsqu'il abdiquait à une demande des Hitachiins.

"Alors, vous avez une hypothèse? demanda Kyoya.

-Et bien, tout à l'heure on a vu une scène assez... révélatrice!"

C'est ainsi que les deux frères expliquèrent au jeune homme à lunette ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. C'est à dire, quand Honey-sempai s'est enfui après que Mori-sempai ait posé sa main sur son épaule. Kyoya écoutait silencieusement les dires qu'avait à lui proposer ses camarades mais son cerveau, lui, n'avait rien d'aussi posé. Il surchauffait presque quand, enfin, il semblait moins actif. Une lueur étincela dans ses yeux et il dit avec un léger sourire douteux.

"Bon, on va confirmer tout ça."

Plus tard, lorsque Haruhi entra dans la salle, ce n'est pas sans une impression d'être observé qu'elle alla vers une table. En effet, les frères Hitachiins et Kyoya scrutait qui conque entrait sans en paraître. Seul leurs yeux se déconnectaient de leur centre d'attention pour se diriger, sans détour, vers la porte. Ils attendaient. Ils l'attendaient. Takashi, perdu dans ses pensées, ne se rendait absolument pas compte du piège préparé par ses amis et c'était mieux ainsi. S'il l'apprenait, qui sait ce qu'il se produirait, sûrement quelque chose de pas beau à voir. Le plan des trois autres se déroulaient en trois phases et la première nécessitait la présence du petit blond qui tardait à arriver. Les minutes défilèrent lorsqu'une seconde fois la poignée tourna. Curieusement, elle ne produisit aucun son mais tel un pressentiment, leurs yeux se levèrent vers la personne qui venait d'arriver. Tout d'abord, la chevelure blonde fut la première chose qu'il virent. Hikaru se leva, impatient de jouer son rôle dans leur collaboration, mais n'en fut que plus déçu lorsque Tamaki entra, bruyant comme à son habitude. Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à sauter sur Haruhi et à l'embêter. Il soupira, quand soudain Mori-sempai se leva brusquement, surprenant tout le monde. Mais ce n'était pas sans raison car Honey-sempai fut le dernier à pénétrer dans la salle. Le grand brun s'approcha du plus petit à grand pas tout en prenant un certain temps. Hikaru, étonnamment se trouvais déjà auprès du blondinet. Lorsque tout deux furent autour de lui, les autres membres s'approchèrent progressivement pour s'informer de son état. Bientôt, ils l'entourèrent et enfin, Haruhi se décida à rompre se court silence. Elle s'accroupit et demanda:

"Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, Honey-sempai, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette aujourd'hui. Est-ce qu'il se serait passé quelque chose?"

Le petit blond leva sa tête lentement pour regarder dans les yeux de Haruhi. Ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement le rendant totalement croquant. Même la jeune lycéenne s'avoua qu'il était adorable! Il entreprit de parler avec une petite voix fondante:

"Je... non, ça va aller..."

Hikaru profita de se court silence pour prendre la parole, vérifiant s'il avait bien l'attention de Mori-sempai et de Honey-sempai.

"Mais sempai, ce matin..."

Et là, discrètement, Kaoru poussa son frère en direction des deux concernés. Malheureusement, son coup rata et Hikaru ne réussit pas à bousculer Honey-sempai sur Mori-sempai comme l'évoquait le plan. Non, le blond tomba sur le côté, allant sûrement se prendre le meuble qui se trouvait dans se coin là. En quelques secondes, Hikaru tomba dans les bras de Kyoya et le reste se fondit dans un bruit sourd. Lorsqu'il se leva d'un bond dans la direction du rescapé, ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand. Le résultat, dans un sens était meilleur que ce qu'ils s'étaient imaginé. Au moins une question était résolue et par chance, s'était la réponse la plus dure qui venait d'être donné. D'après ce qu'il voyait, lorsque Honey-sempai était en chute libre, Mori-sempai s'était glisser sous lui pour servir de bouclier. Il avait reçu à la place du blond le coin du meuble qui lui avait joliment entailler le front. Il le serrait toujours fermement dans ses bras, comme s'il y avait encore un quel conque danger. Devant les regards médusés de tous, Honey-sempai avait enfin, comme qui dirait, recouvert ses esprits puis lentement, il desserra l'emprise de Mori-sempai. Il ne voulait pas rester dans cette position plus longtemps, son fort intérieur le lui déconseillait et il obéissait. C'était aussi à cause d'une chose qui ne se voyait pas mais se sentait. Et il savait que Mori-sempai l'avait senti. Son cœur était pris d'épilepsie et semblait vouloir sortir de sa cage thoracique. Non, ce n'était pas la peur d'être tomber, en fait, il l'avait oublier au moment même où le corps large du grand brun s'était retrouvé sous lui et qu'il l'avait emprisonné de ses bras, lui coupant le souffle. C'était bien Mori-sempai qui était la cause de cet étaux qui se resserrait sans cesse, écrasant sans retenu le cœur de notre petit blond. Une fois debout, il osa regarder le brun encore à terre qui commençait seulement à bouger. Lorsqu'il vit le sang couler le long de son visage, il prit panique et son cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant. Subitement, il se laissa tomber à genoux et approcha son doigt de la texture rouge et d'une voix brisée qui n'en finissait pas d'en rajouté sur sa vulnérabilité attachante, il dit avec affolement:

"Takashi, tu... tu saignes!"

Mori-sempai approcha ses doigts du seul point douloureux de son corps et les retira, découvrant sans ébranlement du sang. Honey-sempai prit rapidement son mouchoir et tata la blessure avec une douceur sans précédent. Mori-sempai se cambra légèrement pour facilité les soins du blond et posa machinalement sa main sur les fines courbes du petit. Celui-ci ne le sentit pas, bien trop occupé à soigner la plaie. Après un temps, les membres du club s'éparpillèrent, les jumeaux et Kyoya sachant à quoi s'attendre, sourirent d'une manière inquiétante qui ne passa pas inaperçu par Haruhi.

Plus tard, Mori-sempai revint avec un petit pansement sur le front. Les jumeaux ayant choisi de ne pas les suivre à l'infirmerie, furent en alerte dissimulée lorsque le blondinet manqua à l'appel. Ils se regardèrent avant de lancer un regard interrogateur au cerveau du club. Celui-ci semblait calme et ne fut absolument pas dérangé par cette absence soudaine. Au contraire, il souriait.

Plus tard, lorsque la dernière heure de cours sonna, que les Hitachiins Brothers et Kyoya avaient modifier leur plan, que Honey-sempai avait encore disparut de l'après midi et que Mori-sempai était revenu dans la troisième salle de musique pour attendre le blond et rentré avec lui, un pressentiment étrange fit frissonner Haruhi. Effectivement, le grand brun venait d'entré et de s'installer dans la salle du club. Haruhi finissait de ranger le bordel rester de l'explication du plan de Kyoya sur une des nombreuses tables. Elle se retourna et vit Mori-sempai, assit, attendre dans le plus grand des silences avec un calme qui semblait imperturbable. Après une dizaine de minute, quand elle eut fini sa tâche, elle s'approcha de Mori-sempai et se tint devant lui.

"Mori-sempai, ça ne te dérange pas d'attendre tous les jours Honey-sempai? demanda Haruhi de sa fidèle voix.

Il releva sa tête et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Non, car j'aime les moments où nous rentrons ensemble. A chaque fois, il me parle de tout et de rien, il ne laisse jamais de silence alors que je ne dis rien. Il sait que je ne parle pas beaucoup et ça ne le dérange pas, à la place il me sourit et ça, tous les jours. Alors, ça ne me dérange pas d'attendre...

Imperceptiblement, il baissa le ton de sa voix et chuchota quelques paroles qu'il pensait qu'elles n'atteindraient pas Haruhi. Mais c'est avec une surprise enfouit qu'elle les reçut.

-... Je l'attendrais toute la vie s'il le faut."

Puis, avec calcule, les Hitachiins Brothers entre-ouvrirent la porte et appelèrent en cœur Haruhi:

"Si tu ne te dépêche pas, on part sans toi!"

Ensuite, elle s'en alla après avoir brièvement saluer le grand brun toujours assit.

Fin.

**_Je sais, c'est pas fini. Dites vous bien que c'était censé être une histoire sur un petit chapitre (oui, petit -.-") centré sur les pérsos principaux mais de fil en aiguille, tous les membres ont fait parti de la fic. Oui, c'est coupé au milieu mais de nouveau, je vous dit que c'était censé durer qu'un chapitre alors j'ai coupé où j'ai pu. Bon allez, je vous mets la suite. (la meilleure pour ma part!) a tout de suite! :D et merci encore de me lire!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Voilà la suite bonne lecture, mes p'tits commentaires à la fin, comme d'habitude :D_**

_**Merci encore de me lire!** _

Un drôle de rêve!

Le temps s'écoula sans retenu, bientôt, deux heures passèrent. Non pas l'impatience mais l'inquiétude naquit en Mori-sempai. Comme une certitude jamais dites, il savait que Honey-sempai viendrait, alors le fait qu'il ne soit toujours pas là l'affolait intérieurement. Comme un pressentiment, il se leva subitement, s'approchant à pas précipité de la porte. Il l'ouvra brusquement et tout ce qu'il vit fut un grand hall vide plongé dans l'obscurité. Il le parcourra du regard en vain avant de se décider à aller faire un tour pour chercher le blond. En vérité, la raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas fait jusque là était qu'il voulait laisser un temps de réflexion au plus petit. Il avait senti que son esprit le travaillait plus dur qu'il n'y paraissait mais il ne pouvait plus attendre, l'inquiétude s'était déjà totalement emparé de lui. Dans une course effréné, il le chercha partout: dans les nombreux et infinissables couloirs sombres du lycée, dans chaque classes, dans le jardin engloutit dans un noir total, dans la cantine vidé de toute vie, dans le garde mangé privé de l'établissement remplit à ras bord, dans l'entré, dans le gymnase sentant la sueur et le dur labeur, dans tous les terrains de sports(c'est une école de riche non?), dans les toilettes, dans les placards du service d'entretien... Ça n'en finissait plus! Essoufflé, dégoulinant de sueur et il fallait l'avouer, abattu et découragé, il prit son téléphone en main. Il n'avait toujours pas récupéré un rythme cardiaque stable mais déjà il composa un numéro. Il l'avait appris par cœur. Mori-sempai appuya sur la touche verte avant que le lien ne fut établi et qu'un son régulier retentit, puis ça décrocha.

"Allo?

-Haninozuka-san? demanda t-il le souffle court.

-Takashi-kun, c'est toi? Pourquoi parais-tu essoufflé? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

-Je voulais savoir si... Mitsukuni était rentré."

La voix à l'autre bout du fil resta silencieuse, un silence que Mori-sempai réussit tant bien que mal à supporter. En réalité, son inquiétude était au summum, il ne voulait même pas penser à ce qu'il ferait si la réponse de la mère du blond était négative. Il avait cherché partout et il était impensable que Honey-sempai soit sorti de l'enceinte de l'établissement. Pour la première fois, son cœur parut s'accélérer pour une raison autre que sportive. C'était tout nouveau et il gérait ça très mal, il n'aimait pas cette sensation désagréable dans sa poitrine.

"... Je suis désolé Takashi-kun mais Mitsukuni n'est pas rentré. Il n'est pas avec toi? la voix de la femme parut s'inquiéter un peu.

Takashi releva la tête d'un coup, regardant droit devant lui. Son cœur continua de tambouriner à folle allure dans sa cage toraxique alors que sa respiration était régulière.

"Je vais le trouver."

Il raccrocha subitement et courra. Il ne savait pas où aller pour chercher puisqu'il était déjà aller partout! La panique le prit de court alors qu'en vain, il se mit même à fouiller dans les poubelles du jardin. Après tout, Honey-sempai était vraiment petit. D'autres minutes d'angoisse profondes vinrent se rajouter à sa feuille de vie. Ne sachant plus où aller, il retourna à la salle du club à pas lourd. Il referma la porte derrière lui et se laissa glisser à terre sur celle-ci, joignant ses mains derrière sa nuque, repliant la tête vers le bas. Des bourdonnements le rendirent sourd un instant, il n'entendait plus que son cœur battre dans tout son corps. Pendant cette pose, il ressentit enfin la douleur prendre possession de tous ses muscles qui semblaient prendre feu. Il avait mal mais sa tête pensais à quelque chose de plus préoccupant: Où était Mitsukuni? Il devenait dingue, l'inquiétude le rongeait et sa poitrine n'arrêtait pas de le gêner. Ils se revoyaient, lorsque Mitsukuni mangeait un gâteau et qu'il souriait en le regardant. Son cœur rata un battement. Puis deux. Il avait entendu quelque chose. Il releva sa tête et guettait un autre bruit. Il attendit et de nouveau, ça recommençait. Tel un félin, il se remit sur ses jambes douloureuses agilement, sans aucun son. Il ferma les yeux et utilisa son ouïe pour parvenir à l'endroit d'où venait ce bruit étrange. Une vingtaine de pas plus tard, lorsqu'il songeait qu'il était assez près, il rouvrit les yeux. Il était à présent... devant la réserve privé du club d'hôte. Comment avait-il pu oublier de chercher ici? N'ayant le temps de se traiter de tous les noms, il ouvrit silencieusement la porte et découvrit derrière un Honey-sempai en train de dévorer une part de fondant au chocolat où il avait rajouter une fraise sur le dessus. Il sursauta violemment avant de voir Mori-sempai, en sueur.

"Takashi? fit la petite voix."

Mais déjà le grand brun s'accroupit, puis, dans un excès de folie, il attrapa le corps du blond pour l'étreindre avec une passion qui crevait les yeux. Honey-sempai dérouté par les gestes de Mori-sempai, ne sut comment réagir et quoi dire, alors des sons incompréhensibles sortirent de sa bouche. Lentement, le brun se décrocha du corps fin du blondinet et le regarda. C'est là qu'il sentit quelque chose dégouliner de son menton et ce n'était pas rien. Effectivement, le fondant au chocolat de Honey-sempai venait d'être écrasé par le corps musclé du grand brun et il coulait en ce moment même du cou de Mori-sempai pour continuer sur son torse qui était à découvert. Plus tôt, il avait ouvert complétement sa chemise lors de ses recherches faute de sa chaleur corporelle trop intense à ce moment là. Le morceau de fraise à moitié mordu que Honey-sempai s'appétait à manger pendait de la bouche du brun et dans un geste lent, il l'attrapa à l'aide de sa langue et l'emprisonna dans sa bouche avant de l'avaler. Honey-sempai qui avait une impression de déjà vu bredouilla, confus:

"Takashi... Pourquoi es-tu encore... là?"

Celui-ci empoigna la petite main frêle dans la sienne avec une douceur qui fit rougir Honey-sempai. Il la porta à hauteur de ses lèvres et les fit juste caresser sa peau de soie.

"Je t'ai attendu, tu n'es pas venu. Alors je t'ai cherché et... je t'ai trouvé."

Son souffle chaud sur la main du petit blond ne le laissa pas indifférent, son visage s'était empourpré à l'éxcé. Il mit sa tête de côté, enfouissant son visage dans son lapin et étalant par la même occasion le chocolat qui s'y trouvait sur sa bouille adorable. Mori-sempai déposa un léger baiser sur les doigts tremblotant tout en fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier la chaleur de la peau d'Honey-sempai et de son odeur sucré. Le blond n'en avait pas raté une miette et la chaleur qu'émettait son corps paraissait palpable. Au bord des larmes, gêné et embarrassé comme jamais il ne l'avait été, il parvint à dire:

"Pou... pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça... Takashi?

Celui-ci, toujours de son visage neutre, seul son regard devenant profond, sérieux, envoutant, exaltant et autres, il répondit:

"Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas non plus mais... j'en ai envie."

A ses mots, Honey-sempai resta comme figé. Il n'avait jamais entendu Mori-sempai dire qu'il avait envie de quelque chose, c'était vraiment soudain. Il le regardait médusé. C'était incroyable. Doucement, Mori-sempai descendit, presque en humant le parfum sucré du blond, le long de son bras, il le dévorait. Arrivant à son épaule, il découvrit légèrement sa peau pâle et déposa un baiser suave pile au creu de son cou. Honey-sempai frissonna et un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge. Il en rougit et s'accrocha à la chemise du brun tout en tournant son visage sur le côté. Celui-ci ressentit une chose étrange quand il entendit se son qui ne faisait que prouver une présence de désir chez le blond. Il se sentait... chauffer, son cœur lui aussi réagissait tout comme un autre endroit de son corps mais il ne l'avait pas encore senti. Lentement, il longea sa nuque, déposant de temps en temps de délicieux baiser qui embrumèrent notre Honey-sempai de ressentis tout nouveau. Bientôt, il atteignit l'endroit qu'il attendait intérieurement: les lèvres. Pourtant, il ne se posa pas dessus comme l'attendait lui aussi le blond, en réalité. A la place, il murmura avec peine:

"Si tu ne veux pas, je peux arrêter et on rentre."

Tel était la proposition du brun. Il l'avait dit mais son corps était d'un autre avis, ses pulsions lui donnaient l'impression d'être pris dans un engrenage dont il était dans l'incapacité de se sortir. Oui, le corps bouillant, sensuel et indécent de Honey-sempai se trouvait sous lui, là, tout près. Ses hormones lui dictaient de mauvaises choses dont il ignorait le sens et pourtant, il voulait s'y plier mais l'envie d'Honey-sempai était bien plus importante. S'il n'avait pas son consentement, il s'arrêterait sans aucun doute. Mais le blond ne répondit pas. Il avait la réponse dans sa tête mais au grand jamais il n'oserait le dire. Ses joues s'empourprèrent d'elles même, sa poitrine semblait être boxé par l'organe qui s'y trouvait et ses mains se crispèrent plus fort sur la chemise de Mori-sempai. La réponse ne vint pas, ses lèvres étaient pourtant si proches... Dans quel cas Honey-sempai aurait refusé, il s'éloigna et tenta de se redresser mais une force infini le ramena à sa place, enfin à quelque centimètre prés puisque sa bouche atterrit sur une surface, douce, chaude et sucré. Sa main alla d'elle même dans la chevelure soyeuse du blond tandis que celui-ci colla son corps tout entier à celui du brun. Enfin, le contact eu lieu. Naturellement, leurs langues se touchèrent, s'explorèrent, allant même plus loin, comme s'il était possible de se faire l'amour avec ses deux parties molles de l'organisme. Ils y crurent tellement la passion fut grande. Ils étaient passés à un tout autre stade dont eux-même ignoraient l'existence. C'était bon, excitant, créant une brèche dans leurs désirs qu'ils tentèrent de combler par tout les moyens, mais en vain. Alors Mori-sempai glissa lentement sa main sur le corps de Honey-sempai, lui ôtant avec finesse sa chemise. Ses doigts, lorsqu'ils frôlèrent les bouts de chaires durcit rose, arrachèrent un gémissement des plus excitants qui faillit faire perdre tout son bon sens au brun. Avec plus d'assurance, il visita chaque recoin du corps fin, svelte et claire du petit blond lui extirpant des plaintes de plus en plus dans les aigus. Alors qu'il dévorait un par un les tétons de Honey-sempai, celui-ci essayait de lui enlever son haut, voulant sentir sa peau ferme et chaude sous ses doigts. Après quelque minute, il réussit. La peau matte à découvert, c'est avec un plaisir à peine dissimulé qu'il touchait l'épiderme du brun. D'ailleurs, Mori-sempai descendait de plus en plus ses mains assoiffé de chaleur, volant un sursaut au blondinet.

"Ta...Takashi?"

Sa voix pure et innocente ne fit qu'accentuer les envies de moins en moins saine du brun. Tandis que ses mains débouclait la ceinture, ouvrait le fermoir et enlevait le pantalon au petit blond dont le cœur battait encore plus fort, il déposait ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le rassurer. Il se glissa lentement vers son oreille et susura d'une voix involontairement sensuel:

"Je ne te ferais aucun mal, ... Mitsukuni."

Il insista sur son prénom et l'effet attendu arriva, un léger frisson le parcourut et il s'accrocha de plus belle à sa peau. Tout doucement, le brun caressa la petite intimité du blond qui gémissait sans retenue, allant progressivement de plus en plus vite. Face aux plaintes érotique du blondinet, Mori-sempai voulait aussi gouter à ce plaisir qui animait se corps frêle en dessous de lui. Hasardeusement, les doigts de sa deuxième mains glissèrent vers l'anus d'Honey-sempai et par curiosité, il en pénétrait deux, attendant la réaction du blond. Tout d'abord, son souffle se coupa, il respira par accoup. Ses mains se plantèrent dans les épaules musclés du brun et avant qu'il n'eut le temps de se retirer, Honey-sempai s'habitua et laissa des geignements sexy raisonner sur les murs de la toute petite pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il les bougea de plus en plus vite, frôlant de faire jouir Honey-sempai mais il s'arrêta à temps.

"Takashi? fit de nouveau le blond.

-Dis moi si tu as mal, Mitsukuni. fut sa seule réponse"

Il ouvrit le fermoir de son pantalon, en sortit son membre dur et impatient puis lentement, très lentement, il tenta de s'introduire dans l'anus du blond. La douleur le rendit sans voix, Honey-sempai eut l'impression qu'on l'écartelait. Certes, il ressentait un léger plaisir mais rapidement noyer par le déchirement. Il sentait un liquide chaud qui coulait le long de sa fesse droite, le même qui scintillait quelques heures auparavant au front de Mori-sempai.

"Mal... J'ai mal... Takashii... Aaaah..."

Mais, à peine avait-il prononcé ses paroles qu'il ressentit des frissons aux parois de son anus, pourtant, il ne frissonnait pas, lui. Alors il comprit, c'était... Mori-sempai. Cette révélation le mit dans tout ses états et plus les coups de hanches s'enchaînaient et plus il ressentaient des choses nouvelles. Alors qu'il se complaisait à identifier chaque ressenti du brun, celui-ci s'arrêta net, leur arrachant un râle à tout deux.

"Takashi... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? réussit à dire le blond malgré l'embarra qui se lisait dans ses yeux.

-J'ai... mal à tous... mes muscles... Je ne peux... plus bouger..."

En effet, les muscles du brun avait enduré assez d'effort physique comme ça, le paralysant totalement en plein acte. Mais aucun des deux ne voulaient en finir là, surtout pas vu l'état dans lesquels ils étaient déjà. Quelques instants, ils restèrent sans bouger jusqu'à ce que Honey-sempai se retire lentement de dessous le brun sous ses yeux interrogateurs. Il s'assit sur le côté, cachant son intimité toujours dur avec ses mains, le visage pourpre.

"Allonge... toi... dit-il d'une voix adorablement frêle."

Mori-sempai obéit sans se poser la moindre question, abandonnant son corps nu à la vue de Honey-sempai sans honte. Mais quelles hontes pouvait-il avoir, il était vraiment foutu comme un mannequin, enfin c'est ce que se dit le blondinet en admirant la physionomie du brun. D'ailleurs, à cette vue, son membre grossit un peu plus et celui du brun aussi, dû aux regards qu'ils sentaient le dévorer. Sans plus attendre, le blond s'installa sur le bassin de Mori-sempai, exposant son intimité sans plus de manière. Il se souleva et les yeux perdu dans ceux de Mori-sempai, il s'empala sur le pénis dur. La jubilation fut si forte qu'il gémissait sans réussir à contenir sa voix. Il posa ses mains parallèlement sur son torse ferme pour prendre appui dessus, se hausser et enfin tout relâcher afin que le sexe hardi de Mori-sempai vienne atteindre des profondeurs insondable de Honey-sempai. C'était vraiment fantastique pour tout deux et le brun vint en rajouter une couche en exécutant des vas et viens rapide sur le membre indécemment relevé du blond. C'en était trop, il atteignait l'extase et Mori-sempai ne tarda pas lui aussi. Il fut d'ailleurs le premier à jouir dans l'antre rosé du blond, cette sensation libéra instantanément celui-ci aussi. Honey-sempai s'écroula sur le torse chaud du brun qui le serra avec ferveur dans ses bras. Entre deux respirations, ils s'embrassèrent avec ivresse, frénésie et passion. Cela les combla et ce n'est pas sans gouter au bonheur qu'ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube réveillèrent le blondinet qui se trouvait emprisonné par deux grosses chaînes incassables dont il ne voulait absolument pas se libérer: les bras de Mori-sempai. Doucement, il ouvrit de grand yeux, redoutant que la nuit passé fut un rêve de plus et que se souffle qui lui chatouillait l'oreille n'était pas réelle mais à son plus grand soulagement, ce n'était pas le cas. Tout avait bien eu lieu. Naturellement, il sourit lorsqu'il voyait le visage paisible et endormi du brun. Tout deux collés l'un à l'autre à cause de la taille phénoménalement petite de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Après tout, ce n'était que le garde mangé du club d'hôtes. Sans attendre, il alla cueillir le premier baiser de cette nouvelle journée des lèvres du brun. Il avait un gout délicieux. D'ailleurs, en parlant de délice, après toutes les galipettes de la veille, Honey-sempai avait une sacrée faim. Sur la pointe des pieds, il enfila la chemise trop grande de Mori-sempai et alla se servir dans le mini-frigo aménagé à sa gauche une part de gâteau à la fraise enrobé de gélatine de framboise et avec des copeaux de chocolat sur le dessus. Impatient, il trancha un morceau de la pâtisserie avant de lentement la laisser glisser sur sa langue. Ce fut une explosion de saveur et un délice. A chaque part, le même mini-bonheur le submergeait.

"Mais, les baisers de Takashi sont... beaucoup plus bon."

Murmura t-il en se touchant les lèvres du bout des doigts et en observant celles de Mori-sempai. Il sourit légèrement, c'était un secret entre lui et le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

Plus tard, quand Mori-sempai ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit simplement un blondinet adorable, sa propre chemise sur son dos indécemment découvert et en train de littéralement dévorer un gâteau. D'ailleurs, l'idée lui traversa l'esprit mais ce n'était pas la pâtisserie qu'il voulait croquer... En silence, il se releva jusqu'à ce que le blond le remarque puis il se retourna. Les joues de Honey-sempai rosirent un peu face à la vue du corps nu de Mori-sempai en train d'étirer ses muscles.

"Bonjour. dit le blondinet cachant ses lèvres au dos de sa cuillère.

-Bonjour fit le brun à son tour en le regardant. Puis à la fin de son étirement, il conclu: Je n'ai pas de courbature."

Enfin, il se baissa à hauteur du blond qui le regardait, rougissant de plus en plus, et l'embrassa pour finir par demander, un sourire éblouissant accroché aux lèvres.

"Comment as-tu dormis, Mitsukuni?"

Plus tard, lorsque le garde mangé fut nettoyer, leurs uniformes échanger, qu'ils furent habillés et que tous les membres du club furent présents dans la troisièmes salles de musique, les jumeaux s'approchèrent de Kyoya.

"On dirait bien que ta seconde partie du plan à échoué sempai, annoncèrent-ils en cœur.

-Mais le résultat n'en est que plus satisfaisant."

De nouveau, il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez sous les regards interrogateurs des deux frères. Mais déjà, ses yeux firent une légère rotation pour admirer toutes les photos prises on-ne-sait-comment de Mori-sempai courant dans les couloirs avec une expression encore jamais vue et d'autres clichés plus éloquents. Son sourire n'en fut que plus inquiétant devant ces lignées d'images violant l'intimité la plus profonde des deux Sempai. Mais tant que le prix y était, cela justifiait tout le reste.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Honey-sempai mangeait sa part de gâteau aux fruits des bois importé d'on ne sait trop où de quelque part à la surface du globe. Bien sûr, ni lui ni son compagnon n'avait idée de ce qu'il se tramait. Mais soudain, il se tourna vers Mori-sempai la fourchette tendu vers lui, un morceau de gâteau posé dessus.

"Tu veux gouter Takashi?"

Il refusa d'un léger signe de tête et se baissa doucement à hauteur de l'oreille de Honey-sempai pour lui glisser dans la plus grande discrétion.

"Ce sont tes lèvres dont j'ai envi, Mitsukuni."

Fin!

**_Bon, déjà je m'excuse profondément, la tête bien basse, pour toutes les erreurs, que se soit syntaxe, conjugaison, grammaire, peut importe mais j'en suis désolé (j'ai même inventé un mot alors...). A part ça, l'histoire: oui, donc c'était censé être en un chapitre. Je vous avoue avoir écrit ce qui me passait par la tête, je voulais une scène bien mignonne et une histoire de chocolat dégoulinant sur le torse de Takashi. A part ça, et bien, tout est sorti naturellement. Alors, si vous vous demandez qu'elle était le plan de Kyoya et bien, quand vous le saurez vous me préviendrez. Oui, parce que tout ça n'aboutissait à rien et je voyais difficilement Kyoya avec ses idées de plan bizarre mettre un aphrodisiaque dans le gâteau de Mitsukuni, véritable ange tombé du ciel! (Oui, j'adore tout ce qui est aphrodisiaque, et ça se voit non, par rapport à la fic Bissho Transfert et Le champignon de l'amour?) Breeef! J'espère ne pas avoir commis d'erreur qui perturberait votre lecture comme un caractère qui ne collerait pas au perso d'origine ou un truc du genre. J'attends de savoir pour corriger ça vite fait bien fait. S'il n'y a rien et que cette histoire vous a plu, je vous remercie une énième fois de me lire! Merci! :D _**

_**Et encore une fois, je remercie tout ceux (plutôt celles) qui ont posté des reviews! :)**  
><em>


End file.
